fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Paris/@comment-4616657-20190811035552/@comment-4802891-20190814035657
Since you believe I can't take your post seriously, let me rephrase in a proper, non-sarcastic way: your post is fine, but when you present opinions as facts without properly labelling it, it makes you a know-it-all. When you use any kind of qualifiers to describe something, it makes it subjective and bias. Adding that you don't care for others' words reinforce that aspect. If it's not too late, let's have a proper discussion: My issue here is that I don't know if you are criticizing Homer's Paris, or TM's Paris. You seem to do both, and I don't know how relevant going after Homer is. Only the decision for a shota, a sheep and a super conditional NP are the doing of the latter. I can agree making the NP so conditional diminish its threat level, but as we saw multiple times, the rules behind the existence of Noble Phantasms are loose. Sometimes they are crystallization of a concept, sometimes they are the legit weapon, but sometimes they are the legit thing altered by various portrayals etc. Who's telling what Paris used worked like that? In legends, the arrow was guided by Apollo himself after all. Even disregarding the legend, what the description says is that the parameters of a Servant gets in the way... of checking where the weak spot is. Paris was far from the action, he (or rather Apollo) had all the time to observe Achilles. It might have taken time, but he finally discovered the weakspot and at this point the bolt will hit without fail. Until we get the proper version of TM, conjectures are all we have. Now, for the part where you diss the shota aspect, and Apollo as a sheep: Ok, turning Apollo into a mascot character can be an on-and-off thing, but it's a subjective thing. Mascots are sellers in Japan, every city has their mascots, and this game already has a lot of mascot characters that makes more or less sense. Is it OK for Japanese people to turn dignified deities into cute animals? I think it is, because we have Japanese developers trying to sell foreign stuff to Japanese players (i don't like that kind of appropriation every time, but as I said earlier, it's an on-and-off thing). If one doesn't like it, it's their problem, like me with Jack being a loli with skimpy outfit: MY problem, not a factual issue. About the shota now: Apollo IS a shotacon (or rather a pederast), moreso than ANY other Greek gods. Turning a character into a shota is another one-and-off thing but this time it is NOT out of character to do so, it has nothing to do with a Boku no Pico kind of joke either. Sure, it's arbitrary to respect some cultural elements more than others for convenience, but is it bad characterization? I'll conclude this by adding one more thing, and it's about Homer's Paris, the Paris that brought it all the naivety and string of bad decisions in the mix: He is the protagonist in a Greek myth. These aren't just stories for fun, they are guidebooks for morale conduct. Humans in those tales has always been shells of emotions that take bad decisions after bad decisions under the guidance of the Gods who, in turn, are capricious children with one too many powers. Some may be wiser than others, but most of the roster is whimsical and abuse their authority. It hasn't changed much by the way: politics (gods) are corrupted, they corrupt the people (humans) for their own success, and then people thinks it's fine to be corrupted and corrupt by themselves... but that's a talk for another day. Just like TM takes decisions that fits the cultural context the game is involved in, Homer took decisions that fits the cultural context his stories were involved in: it is bad to NTR because some outer force told you it's fine? Yes it is, that's the point of the debacle that ensues. Could have Paris react in a chivalrous way? I don't think so, it's not really an Antique thing to do. Maybe TM Paris will have such a thing? Let's wait for LB5 or an Interlude to see how they treat that aspect before giving a final verdict.